Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: /Accepted 1 Bramblethorn--For Approval Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:06, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded 'added whiskers Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:35, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Remember to add the link to the characters page at the top so I can check the description. I think you overblurred the shading, it's there but I'm struggling to see it and it's dark enough. Try around 5-10 gussian blur. Don't be afraid of under blurring, it's easy to blur it more than redo the entire thing. 21:47, February 24, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''you'd think I'd know that from WW. Anyway, the shading thing was a bit difficult since it was all one layer, but I figured it out. I created two more layers--one for shading and one for the lineart on top. Then I just did extra shading over it. I ''did ''blur it at about 18 the second time, but that's because there was already something there, make sense? I think it looks better to some degree. Are the legs supposed to look that dark....? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:30, February 24, 2016 (UTC) Have you tested that you can save it as multiple layers since the new update? Anyways, yes lighten the legs. It must be dark enough that it can easily be seen but not dark enough that the stripes underneath cannot be seen. 05:05, February 25, 2016 (UTC) I have tested it. Accidentally, but, I have. Doesn't work. I don't think it has to do with paint.net. I'm pretty sure it has to do with my computer. Any ideas on how I'd fix the legs? Also, I noticed for Firepelt... he's supposed to look identical to Firestar, but I made him a solid tabby. Doesn't Firestar have a tan belly or something? I keep reaching for the signature button, but it's not there Warriorcat1195 (talk) 02:10, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Try highlights. It's the same as shading except you are using a lighter colour. Firestar's full description is lean, ginger tabby tom with a flame-colored, sleek thick pelt (oh and thick doesn't mean long, Tallstar is short-thick furred and it's entirely possible), a pale orange belly and a long tail. He has bright, emerald-green eyes and large ears. Yes on that orange belly part. 05:05, February 26, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''does this look any better? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 23:00, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Yep! Now can you lighten it around the back legs, add shading at the very bottom of the tail and to add a chin? 23:53, February 26, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''If you look at the picture of Belle I based the picture off of, there is no recognizable chin. It just kinda flows in. Maybe on the shorthaired you can add a bit more of a chin (I do kinda have that) but for the longhaired, I feel like the fur should hide that line. But, does this look better? Lighten the belly and tip of tail shading a little and perhaps blur or smudge the pale part more. I think the stripes need a redoing, they need to be differently shaped and sized and it's to constant right now. 03:14, February 27, 2016 (UTC) ............... maybe I'll do this tomorrow...... I just finished my revised version of Firepelt. Posting on his page now.... Warriorcat1195 (talk) 03:21, February 27, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''better? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 01:08, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Do you know what underbelly means? It about means just the belly and maybe a bit to the inside of the legs. The pale parts here don't really represent that. 22:39, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Well, the cat I based the lineart pose off of has a white underbelly, and this is what you see. When I think "underbelly" I usually think "muzzle, chest, and belly". Besides, if you look at Bramblestar's leader pose, it shows this, and Bramblethorn is meant to look identical. I'm still reaching for that signature button and it's still not there! :/ #hardhabittobreak Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:32, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Err, is this done? Can I put it on his page now? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 14:22, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Also, I saw on WW how you'd do texture, so, do you have an idea on which of these characters might need texture added? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 16:09, March 5, 2016 (UTC) It's optional but it is difficult. Add some shading under the face, under where the chin is supposed to be. Try a line of shading from there towards the > and the other shading. 23:44, March 5, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded 'Warriorcat1195 (talk) 20:06, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Is this done yet? Sorry to seem impatient, but, I want to do more. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:26, March 6, 2016 (UTC) can you make the ear pink a little more pink? Warriors wiki has a good example on their tutorial for ear pinks to use so check it out. 21:28, March 6, 2016 (UTC) 'Reuploaded '''I color-picked to get the right ear pink color. Personally I feel this is too dark but I'm no expert. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:38, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Make sure the shading isn't leaking, I can see it leaking. Also, define the chin shading and the torn ear is really square, try adding a few pixels to fix it. 02:22, March 7, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded 'Warriorcat1195 (talk) 01:18, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Oh wow that's a torn ear! :) Just make sure the lineart is pure black, that's what Warriors wiki does. Make the eye colours vary a little more, just lighten the lighter parts and darken the darker parts and I think this image will be finished. 01:27, March 8, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Are these eyes better? Also, he was fighting badgers as a kit. I don't know what you expect. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 23:55, March 8, 2016 (UTC) oooo O.o wouldn't he have scars then? 20:51, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Shhh... logic doesn't apply to booksWarriorcat1195 (talk) 21:22, March 9, 2016 (UTC) I think just make absolute sure no shading is leaking (I swear it is) and this will be ready. 22:04, March 9, 2016 (UTC) I did a perimeter check. All good. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:23, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Good. (sorry I'm dragging this on I'm really trying not to) just a minor thing. I'm spotting waste (outside the lineart) and you must have used highlights, the lineart is not pure black. 05:02, March 10, 2016 (UTC) DId another perimeter check Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:05, March 10, 2016 (UTC) There is a lot of waste and light lineart. Look really closely and delete all you can find. 05:00, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Working on it now... Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:35, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded '''did yet ''another ''perimeter check, very thoroughly, and got to the point that I thought lineart that ''was ''black wasn't :/ good job Stealth you're making me see things. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:40, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Finally! I was getting a little impatient there. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:47, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :) There's still some but since I'm fixing the warrior image and adding it to this image (when I've done it) it'll fix the problem here so I'll approve this now. Also, can you make sure to name it like Warriors wiki? This should be named Bramblethorn.warrior.png. Don't worry I'll fix it. 22:55, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Meant to do that... whoops. Oh well, thanks. You're a big help to this wiki and I'll be forever grateful. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:57, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Furrypelt (K) ~ For Approval My precious... (Lord of the Rings reference) Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:08, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Precious indeed! Blur the ginger some more to match the medicine cat. Also add some shading at => hind paw? 21:14, March 6, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''is this better? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:26, March 6, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''I checked my email on my phone and assumed you meant fix the earpink on this one, so, uh, yeah. I'll get to Bramblethorn's in a sec, but this one needed it too. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:34, March 6, 2016 (UTC) The shading is overblurred. We blur it a lot less since it's a lot smaller. 02:25, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Keep forgetting that. I'll get to it after school. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 12:55, March 7, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded Better? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 01:13, March 8, 2016 (UTC) It still looks overblurred, you probably need to redo it. Try 5 maximum, don't be afraid to underdo it. Also, I had a closer to peek and the ginger looks really underblurred, blur it some more? 01:20, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded 'Looks too dark to me now Warriorcat1195 (talk) 00:04, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Lower the opacity of the shading. Also, make sure the front legs/paws have some light on it. 20:48, March 9, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded 'Warriorcat1195 (talk) 21:06, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Put some more light. For what I'm aiming for, look at my kit images. 22:04, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Do I need to add highlights somewhere or something....??? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:23, March 9, 2016 (UTC) I use a small brush for shading and not be afraid to overlap. I can easily get rid of the extra shading if it's not where it's supposed to be. If you cannot do that then use pure white highlights (since the front legs are white). 05:02, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Not sure I'm following.... Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:35, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Alright. I use a small brush (that only covers less than half of the leg) and let it overlap the lineart. I then blur it, then get rid of where the shading shouldn't be (do that before you merge the layers together). If you cannot do that, use pure white highlights to make it look like light is shining onto the leg. 22:40, March 11, 2016 (UTC) '''Reuploaded '''added highlights Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:49, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Furkit ~ For Approval 21:06, March 9, 2016 (UTC) The right (our right, his left) hind paw looks a tad too dark. That could just be me. '''Reupload 22:04, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Do you think this is ready for approval? 05:02, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Could you lighten the ear-pink a tad? Like, just a shade or two. Other than that I think it can be approved. Reupload Better? 22:44, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Amberheart--For Approval 21:28, March 11, 2016(UTC) You've got waste outside the lineart. You need to put in less earpink so that you can blur it and it'll fade out. Darken the nose a tad, add depth to the eyes, and define shading a bit. Good for a first try, though! Out of curiosity, who'd you get for a mentor? Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:35, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Let me know if I lost you somewhere. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 22:57, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Category:Charart